Trzy perspektywy
by toorunobaka
Summary: O problemach emocjonalnych Reity i Rukiego słów kilka. Pisane z perspektywy trzech członków the GazettE.


Podczas gdy moi koledzy z zespołu chcieliby zacząć próbę, ja siedziałem w toalecie. Siedziałem, bo miałem dość. Oparty o ścianę, mając naprawdę świetny widok na pisuary, rozmyślałem nad wydarzeniami ostatnich dni, nie zapominając jednak, kto jest główną przyczyną mojego aktualnego położenia. Jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem byłem przekonany, że odeśpię całonocne granie w Guitar Hero. Kai zadzwonił informując mnie o próbie. W sobotę. O dziewiątej rano. Świetnie, spałem aż trzy godziny, na pewno będę skupiony na grze w takim stanie. Do siedziby PSC dotarłem spóźniony o jakąś godzinę - cóż, lepiej późno niż wcale. Gdy przekroczyłem próg naszego studia Yutaka przywitał mnie żmudnym kazaniem na temat punktualności i odpowiedzialności.

Kawa czekała na mnie tak jak zwykle na stoliku, tym razem zdążyła już wystygnąć. Przysiadłem się do Takashimy, który zgodnie ze swoim przyzwyczajeniem wypił swoją tylko do połowy. Yutaka oznajmił, że musi coś omówić z menadżerem i wyszedł. Zmęczonym wzrokiem lustrowałem plamy po kawie na stoliku, zastanawiając się, co ja tu jeszcze robię. Wydaję mi się, że gdyby nie Ruki i Uruha, nie wytrzymałbym tylu lat na skupianiu się na jednej rzeczy - graniu na basie. Mogę ich nazwać prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, tak myślę.

- Gdzie się podział nasz wokalista? – spytałem, a Takashima wywrócił teatralnie oczami.

- Siedzi w garderobie i przymierza propozycje kompletów do nowego singla, które przyleciały wczoraj wieczorem.

No tak. PSC wyznaczyła nam deadline za cztery miesiące. W końcu trzeba nagrać ten klip. Biorąc pod uwagę plany menadżera, sama post-produkcja zajmie dobry miesiąc.

Mój wzrok spotkał się ze Yuu. Przez chwilę mierzyliśmy się spojrzeniem, po czym najwyraźniej speszony gitarzysta wrócił do grania nieznanej mi melodii na swoim akustyku. Dziwnie się zachowywał. Świadomie lub nie – często się od nas izolował. Otaczał niewidzialną ścianą, którą żaden z nas nie mógł obejść. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że Yuu Shiroyama jest zakochany w swojej gitarze i oddał się doszczętnie temu co robi. Czasami chciałbym zobaczyć co dzieje się w jego głowie.

- Mamy ostatnio dużo pracy – przykułem swoją uwagę Takashimy. W geście przytaknięcia, jego wyraz twarzy nabrał jeszcze większego zmęczenia niż przed chwilą. Mógłbym przysiąc, że wygląda gorzej ode mnie, mimo że to ja zarwałem noc, nie on.

– Lepiej popatrz na siebie. Wyglądasz jak jedno wielkie nieszczęście.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko na myśl o naszym zakładzie. Oh, już tłumaczę.

Naprawdę chciałem uszczęśliwić fanów, a raczej fanki, które wręcz uwielbiały uda naszego gitarzysty. Dlatego założyłem się z nim, że jeśli okażę się od niego lepszy we wspólnej rozgrywce w Guitar Hero to będzie miał je odsłonięte przez całą następną trasę po Japonii. Wbrew wszystkim pozorom Uruha tego nie znosił. Fanki kochały. Jednak zgodził się. Co prawda był wtedy trochę podpity, ale zakład to zakład. Ostatecznie był on tak pewny swojej przewagi, że nawet nie brał pod uwagę mojej wygranej.

Już miałem mu powiedzieć, co jest przyczyną mojego marnego samopoczucia, kiedy do pokoju wszedł Ruki. W samych bokserkach.

Zapanowała niezręczna cisza, a wszystkie oczy skierowały się automatycznie w stronę naszego wokalisty, który klnąc pod nosem podszedł do blatu i zaparzył sobie kawy.

- Może się ubierzesz? – zaproponował Uruha bardziej zirytowany niż speszony.

- Protest robię.

Takashima popatrzył się na niego godnym pożałowania wzrokiem, a Yuu jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił do grania smutnej melodii. Ja natomiast nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku i czułem się z tym jak idiota.

- ubrania bezpiecznie dotarły na miejsce. Natomias wylądowały w Korei! Zanim odeślą przesyłkę do Tokio minie tydzień. A to wszystko przez Sakai'a, cytuję: „nie martwcie się, stroje na pewno dolecą z Paryża na czas!". Mówiłem, żeby zamówić wszystko wcześniej, ale nie, po co, nikt mnie nigdy nie słucha – tłumaczył Ruki zakładając nogę na nogę. Mówił potem coś jeszcze o naszym menadżerze, ale już go nie słuchałem. Wyglądał ponętnie siedząc tak prawie nagi i popijając kawę. Chwilę po tym zajściu sprośne obrazy zaczęły tworzyć mi się w głowie, a ja, jak ostatni kretyn, spanikowałem. Poderwałem się z fotela i wyszedłem trzaskając drzwiami głośniej niż powinienem.

Wracając do punktu wyjścia – właśnie tak wylądowałem w toalecie. Siedziałem już jakąś godzinę, mając nadzieje, że Ruki coś na siebie odział i zaraz będę mógł wrócić, tłumacząc się niezakręconym gazem w kuchni, czy czymś w tym rodzaju. Ten mały drań niesamowicie mnie pociągał, a w żadnym wypadku nie chciałem niszczyć naszej długoletniej przyjaźni przez swoje osobiste problemy. Tak, nazywam swoją orientacje seksualn m. Nawet nie wiem czy kręcą go faceci, a nawet jeśli by tak było, to i tak nie jestem przekonany do tego pomysłu. Nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy na ten temat. Od czasu skończenia szkoły nie miał dziewczyny, ani żadną nigdy jakoś specjalnie się nie interesował, ale to jeszcze nic nie znaczyło.

W chwili obecnej siarczyście przeklinałem pocztę między-kontynentalną. Gdyby nie ta pomyłka nie doszłoby do tej chorej sytuacji. Nie musiałbym ukrywać się w śmierdzącej toalecie wytwórni ani myśleć o Rukim w ten sposób.

Jestem ciekawy, czy zaczęli próbę beze mnie.

Z transu wyrwały mnie dźwięki Sex Pistols i wibracje w kieszeni spodni. Takashima. Nie odbiorę. Nie będę się ośmieszał. Reita, gdzie tak nagle wybiegłeś? Posiedzieć w toalecie, dzięki za troskę. Telefon przestał dzwonić, schowałem go i wyciągnąłem papierosy. W zwykłych okolicznościach nie byłbym pewny czy palenie w tym miejscu to na pewno dobry pomysł, ale teraz miałem to gdzieś.

Moje myśli ciągle krążyły wokół mojego kumpla z zespołu. Nie miałem pewności czy czuję do niego coś więcej niż tylko bezmózgi pociąg i chyba nie chciałem jej mieć. Czy gdyby to był ktoś inny, zareagowałbym tak samo? Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, zważając na to, że tylko ten mały, perwersyjny drań tak na mnie działał. Zresztą wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, że nasz wokalista jest świadomy swego uroku i świetnie wykorzystuje go na koncertach dając fankom to, czego chcą. Fanserwis był głównie jego zadaniem, co jakoś nigdy specjalnie nie ułatwiało mi gry na basie, która na koncertach wymaga jednak trochę skupienia. Cieszę się tylko, że częściej napastuje Takashime niż mnie.

No dobrze, kogo ja okłamuję, wcale mnie to nie cieszy. Nasz ostatni koncert? Hyena? Nie lubię widoku Rukiego przystawiającego się do naszego gitarzysty i przez resztę koncertu jestem podenerwowany, mimo wiedzy, że to tylko gra pod publikę.

Nie, nie ę się jak nastolatka z problemami emocjonalnymi. Chwila, przecież j problemy emocjonalne. Nikt nie wie o mojej prawdopodobnej orientacji seksualnej, a moim obiektem westchnięć jest mój przyjaciel. Czuję się sparaliżowany na myśl o reakcji współpracowników, fanów i medii. Nienawidzę tabloidów, aż mnie wzdryga kiedy pomyślę o tych wszystkich kolorowych pisemkach.

Coś zatrzeszczało. Klamka poruszyła się. Szybko zgasiłem papierosa o ścianę.

- Takeru? – Na twarzy wokalisty SuG jak zwykle widniał szeroki uśmiech. Przypominał mi kota, z Alicji w Krainie Czarów. Wiecznie wyszczerzony, mały psychopata.

Nie zdążyłem nic więcej powiedzieć, bo wyszedł a zaraz potem usłyszałem nawoływanie.

- Znalazłem waszą zgubę! - Świetnie, po prostu świetnie. Zaraz potem wszedł Takashima. Dobrze mnie znał, więc obojętnym głosem poinformował mnie tylko, że wszyscy czekają. Uniosłem głowę. Determinacja dobrze opisywała jego spojrzenie. Nie da mi żyć po próbie…

…Która wyglądała mniej więcej tak: zestresowany Kai nie dogadał się z menadżerem w kwestii daty kręcenia teledysku. Takashima ciągle mi się przypatrywał z tym nieznośnym wyrazem twarzy. Wyglądał jak moja matka. Yuu był dzisiaj nieobecny bardziej niż zazwyczaj, a Ruki wściekły jak nigdy (chociaż jeśli chcecie znać moje zdanie, wygląda słodko, kiedy się złości). Dołączając do tej wybuchowej mieszanki mnie – człowieka, który powinien skupić się na grze, a nie rozmyślając o bokserkach swojego przyjaciela – było wiadome, że z tej próby nic nie wyjdzie.

- Jakieś plany na dzisiaj? – spytał mnie Takashima, gdy wkładałem bas do pokrowca. Już ja dobrze wiem, o co mu chodziło. Podrapałem się po głowie udając, że się zastanawiam.

- Śpię – powiedziałem prawdę. Chyba było widać, że jestem zmęczony, prawda? Hej, to przez niego się nie wyspałem!

- Nie chcesz pogadać? – Nie, proszę tylko nie to. – Nie zajmę dużo twojego czasu.

Przewróciłem oczami. Kai i Yuu zmyli się ze studia nim zdążyłem zauważyć. Spojrzałem na Rukiego, który ubierał skórzaną kurtkę. Na jego twarzy ciągle gościł grymas niezadowolenia. Naprawdę jest uroczy, gdy się złości. Jak małe dziecko, które nie dostało cukierka.

Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się a on mimowolnie uniósł kąciki ust. Rzucił coś na pożegnanie i wyszedł. Odwróciłem się do Takashimy, który od czasu wyjścia z łazienki cały czas badał moje reakcje.

- Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? – Spytał. Usiadłem na sofie, próbując wyglądać na rozluźnionego całą sytuacją.

- Muszę podjechać do muzycznego kupić nowe struny do basu. Mogę przy okazji wziąć dla ciebie te nylonowe do akustycznej, co wspominałeś dwa dni temu, jeśli chcesz.

- Powiedz mi co się z tobą dzieje. – Bezczelnie olał moją wcześniejszą wypowiedź.

- A co ma się dziać? – Oho, robiłem z niego idiotę. Złe posunięcie, Reita. Nie lubił tego.

- Akira! Przyjaźnimy się już wystarczająco długo, żebym wiedział, kiedy coś jest z tobą nie tak!

Byłem nieco zdziwiony, że podniósł na mnie głos. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz na kogoś krzyczał. Najwyraźniej teraz puściły mu nerwy. Spuściłem lekko głowę. Przecież mu nie powiem.

- Czy to ma jakiś związek z Takanorim?

Zawał.

- Czemu miałoby…

- Nie jestem ślepy, do cholery.

Jego pieprzona spostrzegawczość, kiedyś wpędzi mnie do grobu.

- Daje ci swoje słowo, że nikomu nie powiem i cokolwiek byś mi teraz nie powiedział, to nasze relacje nie ulegną zmianie.

To mnie nawet przekonało. Może ze względu na to, że Takashima nigdy nie złamał danego słowa.

- Co jeśli – język ugrzązł mi w gardle. Biłem się z myślami.

- Jeśli?

Czułem kropelki potu zbierające się pod moją grzywką. Byłem zestresowany i przestraszony na myśl o reakcji Takashimy. Cholerny tchórz ze mnie. Chyba wyczuł moją wewnętrzną batalię, bo jego wyraz twarzy ze zdenerwowanego zmienił się na współczujący.

No dobrze, co może się stać. Powiem.

- Cojeślicipowiemżemogębyćgeje m?

Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałem. Uważnie lustruję jego reakcję. Przez jakieś pięć sekund zastanawia się nad czymś, a potem zaczyna się śmiać. Śmiać!

- Co cię tak śmieszy? – Czuję się oszukany i zdradzony.

- Ty mnie śmieszysz, Akira. Oh, to takie okropne, że jesteś gejem. Witamy w XXI wieku, gdzie homoseksualizm jest absolutnie akceptowalnym zjawiskiem w naszym kraju a z nietolerancją spotkasz się tylko z marginesem społeczeństwa. W czym problem?

Zrobiło mi się trochę lżej po słowach Takashimy, ale dalej nie powiedziałem mu najważniejszego.

- Poczekaj, nie mów, chyba wiem – zaczął mówić, a ja zaprotestowałem. – Oh, zamknij się. Łącząc ze sobą wszystkie części układanki, zgaduję, że podoba ci się Takanori.

Nienawidzę go! Nienawidzę go za to, że tak dobrze mnie zna. Czyta ze mnie jak z otwartej księgi. To okropne. Jestem przekonany, że oblał mnie rumieniec.


End file.
